1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates framing systems for use in constructing wood frame buildings, and more particularly to sheet metal connectors used to join wood framing members together.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Many efforts and devices have been provided to make it easier to assemble a wood-framed building. In particular, efforts have been made to provide systems and devices for use by unskilled workman that can be used to assemble a structurally-sound building frame without the knowledge and skill of a skilled craftsman. These efforts have included the provision of metal connectors or brackets designed to be used to connect, by way of example, rafters to ridge beams, rafters to wall studs, posts or wall studs to bases, and posts or wall studs to sill plates. Such metal connectors or brackets, however, have often been relatively expensive or have been cumbersome to use, to such an extent that they are not usually employed for building simple frame structures of the kind contemplated by the present invention.